The Age of Yami
by Bayleef
Summary: What would happen if Yami and Yugi were blasted into the past? Unfortuanately, their timing wasn't exactly perfect...espesially for Yami, who is about to learn the true meaning of the word embarrassment. Chapter 6 now up!
1. The Time Machine

**Hey there, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so please don't flame me too bad. Anyvay, on with the fic!**

"This is talking"  
_"This is Yugi talking to Yami"_  
_"This is Yami talking to Yugi"_  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter One - The Time Machine **

** Yugi was on his way home from school one summers day and decided to take a short cut through the park. Joey, Téa and Triston had told him they had to get home so he told them he'd see them tommorrow, which was the last day of school before the summer holidays.**

_"Yugi..."_

Yugi stopped suddenly as he heard Yami speak to him and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. _"Whats the matter Yami?"_

_"I sense someone following us"_

Yugi turned and looked behind him, but couldn't see anybody. _"You sure? I don't see anyone"_ Just as he finished his sentance, a fugure stepped out from behind a tree. It was Bakura. Correction, it was Bakura's evil side. His Millenium Ring hung around his neck and he grinned at Yugi.

Yugi didn't have to ask, he knew what Bakura wanted. He placed his hand over the Millennium Puzzle.

"Foolish mortal" Bakura said. "Why not just give me the puzzle before I have to hurt you"

"You'll never have it!" Yugi said, wondering if he should run.

"Have it your way" Bakura grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck of Duel Monster cards. He picked one up and his grin widened. 'This should be interesting' he thought. He held the card above him and a glow emited from both the card and his Milennium Ring. A dark smoke appeared behind Yugi and swirled into a large circle. When the smoke disapeared a strange machine stood there.

Yugi recognised the machine from the battle between Bandit Keith and Joey back at the Duelist Kingdom. It was the Time Machine Card! And unlike in the game, this machine had different effect when used in the real world.

The door of the machine swumg open and Yugi felt as if he was being sucked up by a vacume. He tried to run forward away from the machine, but it was too strong and he was pulled back. He grabbed onto the side of the door to try and keep himself out.

Bakura walked forward, and seemed to be unaffected by the machine. He reached out to grab the puzzle, but as he did it glowed brightly and Yami appeared in front of Yugi, unaffected by the machine. He raised his hand and sent a wave of magic, knocking Bakura back and away from Yugi and the Milennium Puzzle.

"Yami, little help!" Yugi called as he felt his grip losening.

Yami looked back and turned, grabbing Yugi's hand just as he lost his grip. But the machine was too strong, and it pulled both of them in. The door shut tightly. There was a soft glow and the machine dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

Bakura sat up and stared at the place were the machine had been. He cursed loudly and stood up. He had sent the puzzle into the past?! How was he going to get it now? He couldn't use the card himself, he had no idea how far into the past he had sent them.

-----------

Yugi fell through the portal and crashed into a marble floor, Yami landing beside him. They both growned and Yami pushed himself up, looking around.

"Were are we?" Yugi asked as he sat up. This place looked like a palace. In fast, it _was_ a palace.

Yami's eyes grew wide as he took in his surrondings. Was he really here? He looked over at Yugi, who was giving him a strange look. "You ok Yami? You look like you've seen a ghost",P> Yami looked around once more and turned to Yugi. "It's...my old palace, from when I was a Pharoah"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, so the first chapter sticks, it'll get better, I promise! Well please review me with your comments, see ya next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Bad Timing

**Ok, looks like I'm off to a rocky start, but what're ya gonna do? My motto is keep writing as long as your having fun. I like to know if people like my stories, makes me happier and makes me want to write more. Anyvay, enough of that, time to start the fic!**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter Two - Bad Timing **

** "Your palace?" Yugi looked from Yami to the palace in which they stood. It had pale creamy coloured walls and green marble floors. Red curtains hung near the windows, which were wide open and let the sun shine in across the large corridor. So they had travelled back in time, to ancient Egypt? How was he going to explain this when he got back home?**

Yugi sighed and looked down at the puzzle around his neck. "Hey...where's...?" He said picking the puzzle up and looked at it.

Yami, who had been looking out the window, turned back to Yugi. "What's the matter?"

"There's a piece of the puzzle missing" Yugi said, showing Yami the puzzle, which now had a piece missing from the side of it. "What are we going to do? Without that piece, you can't return to the puzzle"

"Well we'll just have to find that piece then won't we?" Yami said simply.

Yugi frowned. "Losing something that small in a palace this big, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack" He sighed and looked at the floor. "Better get started" He said as he began to search for the piece, which was no bigger than a dice.

-----------

Yugi and Yami had been searching for the Millennium Puzzle piece for a long time, and still hadn't found it. No one had come down that corridor yet, but no part of the palace was quiet forever.

Sure enough, after a short while a noise came from down the hall. Yugi looked up and before he knew it, Yami had pulled him behind a statue of what looked like a dragon. Yami signalled for Yugi to stay quiet and the two of them looked out.

There was a man walking down the corridor, and he was dressed in a royal outfit. "Is that the Pharaoh?" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked out and nodded when he saw the man.

Suddenly, a second person skidded around the corner and crashed into the wall behind the Pharaoh. The person stood up and help their head for a minute before running down the corridor.

Yugi's eyes widened. It was a small boy, about the age of five or so. The weird thing was, this boy look _extremely_ familiar. He looked almost identical to Yugi, except younger.

The boy ran up beside the Pharaoh and smiled up at him. "Daddy. Do you know that I think your the best daddy in the whole wide world?"

'Daddy?' Yugi thought and looked up at Yami. "Is that...you?"

Yami hesitated and was about to respond when the Pharaoh spoke.

"What do you want this time Yami?" The Pharaoh asked. His son always said things like that when he wanted something.

"I want a feast" the younger Yami said straight out, which made Yugi glance up at the older Yami again.

The Pharaoh sighed. "You can't have a feast"

"Well then I want a sword"

"You can't have a sword"

"I want a sword" Yami said, his voice a little harder.

"You can't have one"

"Just a small one?"

"No"

Yami's eyes grew wide as he looked at his younger form. He knew what happened when he never got his way.

The younger Yami fell silent for a while, before the waterworks began and bursting into tears.

Yugi had to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Yami, the guy who was always serious, was crying his eyes out? This was priceless!

Yami groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes as he turned red from embarrassment. He heard a sort of clicking noise but brushed it off.

The Pharaoh panicked slightly. His wife seemed to turn evil whenever Yami was upset. "Look, um...how about a small feast, is that ok?" He said worriedly.

Yami stopped crying and looked up at his dad, eyes still watery. "Ok daddy" He said in an innocent voice. His father smiled and turned to leave, and as he did, Yami muttered to himself. "Sucker"

There was another click sound and Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, who looked up at him with a confused look. "What?"

Yami shook his head. "Never mind" He looked back at the younger version of himself. This was so embarrassing. Yugi knew his as a serious character, not as a crazy little five-year-old who tricked his dad into getting what he wanted. He looked down to see Yugi grinning up at him, and he groaned.

The worst part was, it wasn't over yet.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Yesh, this chappy stank too. Well believe me, it's allot harder then it seems to write this story. I have a good idea that will come into play later on it the chappy's. Anyvay, please review, I'd really appreciate it. Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Fight for the Puzzle

**Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, but this story's actually hard to do. Unfortunately, I think there might only be one or two more chappy's after this one, I don' know yet. Anyvay, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me, though it's a good thing it doesn't really, I'd mess it up ¬_¬;;

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter Three - Fight for the Puzzle **

** Yugi looked at Yami, who was standing behind him, and grinned. "I never knew you were such a brat" He said with an amused tone in his voice.**

Yami groaned and glanced up. "Well, you were probably like that too" He fought back.

**"Nah, I was never that spoiled" Yugi said, looking back to were the younger Yami was, but he wasn't there. 'Where'd he go?' Yugi wondered.**

"That's it, I'm outta here," Yami said turning and walking out from behind the statue and heading down the path toward were he hoped the exit was.

"Oh come on Yami, don't be such a baby," Yugi said looking back, but Yami was already gone. He sighed and walked out, looking up and down the corridor, slightly worried. He hadn't the faintest idea of the area around him. Were to go, the way out, heck he didn't even know were he was now. "Yami?" He called. Bad idea. The wrong Yami showed up. Yugi looked at the five-year-old looking out of his room at Yugi with confusion. "Uh...never mind"

"Wha da?" Yami asked, running out and skidding to a stop in front of Yugi, staring at the Puzzle.

Yugi looked down and put his hand over the Puzzle. "This? It's the Millennium Puzzle"

"Can I see it?" Yami asked.

"Uh..." Yugi looked nervously down at the puzzle. He didn't want a repeat of the waterworks, even if it was funny that it was Yami. He held the puzzle out, but when Yami reached for it he pulled it away. "See with your eyes, not with your hands"

Yami pouted and folded his arms. "I want da puzzle" He said in demanding tone.

"Sorry, but this is mine" Yugi said.

"Give it now"

"No"

"I want it now!"

"No!"

Yami jumped forward and grabbed the Puzzle, trying to pull it away, but Yugi kept a firm grip on it. It was like a game of tug-o-war, and Yami was stronger then Yugi expected. _'I can't believe it, I'm losing to a five-year-old"_ He thought, feeling utterly pathetic.

Yugi gave one hard tug and Yami lost his grip on the puzzle, but when he turned to leave, Yami leapt again and tripped Yugi, causing him to fall flat on his face and the Millennium Puzzle to skid across the marble floor and under a table.

Yami ran forward and pulled the puzzle out from under the table, but as soon as it was out, Yugi came up behind him and grabbed it. "Hey, that's mine!" He yelled, standing up and trying to reach the puzzle, but Yugi held it high, out of his reach.

Yugi frowned as the younger version of his other half jumped up and down, trying to reach the puzzle. He used his other arm to push Yami back, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm and yelled, jumping back. "You bit me you brat!"

Yami grinned and tried to make a grab for the puzzle again, but he was held back. Looking up, he saw the older version of himself glaring down at him.

"What took you so long?!" Yugi asked Yami angrily.

Yami shrugged and let go of his younger self. "Let's get out of here" He said, running past Yugi and pulling him with him.

"What's the hurry Yami?" Yugi asked as he pulled the puzzle on as he ran.

"Well..." Yami said, turning a corner sharply. "Lets just say trespassers aren't welcome here"

"But no one knows we're here" Yugi stated but frowned when he saw the look on Yami's face. "Don't tell me, they spotted you. I thought you were the one how told us to stay hidden"

"Well you would have been spotted in a short while if you kept fighting with...me" Yami said. He wasn't going to tell Yugi what happened to suspicious trespassers, torture in the dungeons? He didn't think it necessary, but his dad sure did...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, crappy ending, but the next chappy's a little more interesting *grins evilly* Anyvay, hope you guys likes, please review and slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. You Gotta Catch Me!

**ok, now it's gonna be either older Yami and younger Yami or big Yami and small Yami. Awkward huh?**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me. 

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Four - Gotta Catch Me! **

** "There's the exit" Yami called back to Yugi, who was running silently behind him. He was glad they were nearly out. No matter how much he wanted to see his old home, it wasn't worth getting his friend into trouble for.**

Yugi hadn't said anything for a while now, but he had the feeling something was wrong. His head shot up as a thought came to mind and he skidded to a stop, turning and looking back down the corridor he had just come from.

Yami had just run out the large doors when he looked back and saw Yugi standing still. "Yugi, what are you doing?!"

"We can't go yet, not without the Puzzle piece" Yugi called as he started running back into the palace. He heard Yami groan behind him before following him back inside.

-----------

"Whacha lookin' for?"

Yugi, who had been looking under a chair for the puzzle piece, groaned and looked up at Yami, only this was the younger one. "None of your business"

"I wanna know!"

"Shut up Yami"

"What I do?" The older Yami asked from across the hall.

"Not you I meant him" Yugi said pointing to the younger Yami, who was looking very confused.

Yami nodded. "Ya, so what did I do?"

"Well you, I mean he, I mean... oh forget it, your just doing this to confuse me" Yugi said turning away from both Yami's. "Lets just find the puzzle piece and get out of here"

Yami grinned and went back to searching while the younger Yami sat on the floor and pouted. _"They should tell me everything, I'm the boss of them"_ He thought to himself. He suddenly spotted something near the wall, and crawled over to it. "This is a funny looking coin. It's all square and out-o'-shapey"

Yami and Yugi both looked back and saw younger Yami looking at a piece of gold. Instintly they both knew it was the piece they were looking for. "Hey...Yami..." Yami said awkwardly. "Could we have that? Please?"

The younger Yami grinned and looked at them. "Oh, this is what you're looki' for is it?" He said slyly. "You wan' it, you gotta catch it first!" He said, running off down the corridor.

"Hey, get back here!" Yugi yelled, running after small Yami. _"I can't take much more of this..."_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know it's so incredibly short but I decided the next part I wrote would be in the next chappy. Sorry for the long wait and I will try to make the next chappy better. Bad on small Yami's part though...so sorry in advance. Poor ickle Yami! *Glomps* Welp, see yaz for now. *Waves while still glomping little Yami*  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	5. You Big Bully!

**Here's another part, but it's not very long. please don't sue me! I did nothing wrong!**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me. *Joins in crying with all the other Fanfic Authors*

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Five - You Big Bully! **

** "Tell me Yami, did you always run around and out of the palace with things that weren't yours?!" Yugi asked Yami angrily as they both looked around the streets for small Yami. Because he didn't get out of the palace often, not many people would recognise him as a prince.**

"Hey, give me a break," Yami said walking over next to him. "I bet you were no angel when you were five either, were you?"

Yugi frowned and was about to answer when he spotted small Yami trying to sneek away from hiding behind a stall. "Hey, get back here you!" He said chasing after him once again. For a five year old, he was pretty fast, and quick to get past people.

Yami turned a corner to get out of sight of the to older boys, looking back and laughing. But he was cut short as he collided with something. Or Someone.

Yami fell down and groaned, holding his head. He looked up and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw who he had run into. Before he could get a good look though, the older boy, probably 16 or so, grabbed Yami by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up, glaring at him. "I was wondering when I'd find you," The boy said, lifting the small five-year-old up off the ground so he was eye level with him. He suddenly brought his fist forward, the same time as h dropped Yami, and punched him in the stomach.

Yami gasped and collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach. He tried to push himself up with one hand, but the boy grinned and kicked him, sending him flying back and hitting off the wall.

"What's the matter? Is the _great_ and _powerful_ Prince Yami to weak to stand up to a commener like me?" The stranger asked in a mocking tone, pulling Yami to his feet roughly, only to strike him down with a blow to the chest.

-----------

"Yami what's the matter?" Yugi asked. He was standing in an alley wereYami had suddenly collapsed to his knees holding his stomach and groaning in pain. He had mumbled something about a pain in his stomach and arm before he started coughing and gasping for breath.

It took only a minute for Yugi to figure out what was happening. He turned and headed down the alley in the direction he had seen small Yami heading. He turned the corner just in time to see Yami getting attack by...

"Bakura?!" Yugi practacly yelled in disbelief.

Bakura looked up at him and seemed as confused as Yugi was. Then he just smirked and laughed. "So, this is were you ended up is it? How amusing." He looked from Yugi down to Yami, who was lying on the floor and breathing heavily near Yugi. "I just came here to destroy this little pest. If I defeat him here, he won't be ther to help you in the future. Let's see you defeat me without your little dueling buddy."

Yugi growled and clenched his fists. "I won't let you destroy him!" He yelled, stepping next to Yami.

"Oh please, you have no idea how to conjur monsters while I have had much expierience. Also, there's no way you could stand up to my great magical powers." Bakura bragged, but was suddenly hit in the face by something. It stung his eyes and he yelled, wiping it off his face. When he could see again, Yugi and small Yami were nowere to be seen. He looked at his hand and growled. "A lemon?!" He yelled looking around and seeing a crate of lemons not far away. _"I can't believe it, beaten by a lemon"_ He thought to himself.

-----------

Yami sat leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Yugi had run off, he didn't know were too. He ached all over, and he had a pounding headache. He heard somone coming, and looked upcatiously.

Yugi walked over to him, carrying smaller Yami in his arms. He sat the smaller boy next to his older self so he could lean against the wall. "Feeling ok?" He asked.

Yami just groaned and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep, just like his younger self was doing right now.

Yugi smiled. "You guys rest, coz after this we have to go back to the palace, and we're going to have alot to explain to the Pharoah...." He said with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Voila! Huh? AH! I JUST SAID FRENCH! *goes and washs her mouth out with soap. Walks back, hicoughing bubbles* Please review-hic-hey, look at all the pretty colours! *points at the bubbles*  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	6. Appointment with the Pharaoh

**Time for an' update, and it's time to see what happens with the pharaoh. MUHAHA! Sorry, me's a bit hyper ^^;;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But that's not to say I can't love it!

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Six - Appointment with the Pharaoh **

** "How weird must that be for you Yami, carrying yourself home?" Yugi said with a grin.**

Yami just forced a smile before looking down at the younger form of himself in his arms, still all bruises and covered in dirt, just like Yugi and Yami. Suddenly, he heard a fermillier sound, the click he had heard when they first came. He looked around confused. "What the heck is making that noise...?"

"What's making what noise?" Yugi asked in a confused voice.

Yami looked at Yugi and shook his head. "Never mind, I must be imagining things."

They continued walking through the streets, receiving many strange looks from many people in the area. No surprise, they all looked the same. They were just lucky Yami hardly ever came out of the palace, so no one really knew what he looked like.

Suddenly, a group of guards looked down and spotted them. "Prince Yami!" One yelled in shock, and before Yami nor Yugi knew it, two guards had pulled their arms behind them so they couldn't move. One guard, who had Yami in his arms, began to lead the way, back to the palace.

"Oh boy, this can't be good..." Yugi mumbled and Yami nodded in agreement as they were forced forward.

-----------

"What happened?!" The pharaoh yelled, taking his son in his arms and looking down at him with great worry. Yami simply turned in towards him for comfort in his sleep, curled slightly in his father arms. ((Cutie!))

"We found him with these boys." One guard said, gesturing to Yugi and Yami, who were struggling against the guards grip. "We think they might have been the one's that did this to him."

The Pharaoh glared up at Yami and Yugi, who looked surprisingly like his son, and then turned to the guards. "Take them to the dungeons, they will receive punishment soon." He said as he turned around and walked away.

The guard nodded and turned to the others, pointing to the door that led to the dungeons. They nodded and pulled the two boys forward, down the steps, and literally threw them into their cell, shutting the door behind them.

Yugi pushed himself up and looked back at the cage doors. "Um, Yami, how mad did your dad get when he thought someone attacked you?" He asked.

Yami looked confused at the door himself, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he paled visibly.

-----------

"They're gonna...decapitate us?" Yugi said in a shaky voice, swallowing hard as he looked forward as the executioner sharpening his sword and glancing over at them. His stomach turned to water and he felt like would throw up at any minute when he saw the man test it...on a rock! The sword cut through it with ease, which made Yugi helplessly struggle with the shakles binding his hands behind him.

"Alright, the Pharaoh is awaiting your exucution, which one of you's first?" The executioner asked and was confused when they both volenteered. It never occured to him they were trying to protect eachother, he just thought they both wanted to die. Shrugging, he reached forward and grabbed the collar of Yugi's jacket, pulling him forward.

Yami's eyes grew wide and he tried to run forwar, but one of the soldiers grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. He called Yugi, but it was useless, there was nothing either of them could do.

The executioner threw Yugi to his knees and raised his blade. He was going to cut sideways, believing it was more likely to hurt him in his last seconds of life that way. Yugi looked at the floor, tears of fear briming in his eyes, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Finnally, the executioner prepared to swing.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUHAHA! That's this chappy done, sorry for the lateness, and they silly chappy name. What's gonna happen now?! Bet you guys can guess, but hey, I tried ^^;;  
If any of you peeps like Yugi, go to

www.geocities.com/pointyhairluv

'tis really cool!  
That's all for this update, please review and I hope ya enjoyed it! Slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	7. Salvation

** Ok, no rantin'. Thankies for the reviews! Now yaz can read more! ^^**

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Seven - Salvation then the Shadow Realm **

** Finnally, the executioner prepared to swing.**

Yugi shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the attack, but after a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked back up, confused.

The executioner's arm was still swung back, and wasn't coming forward, and the man was looking back in confusion. After short while, Yugi noticed the reason why. He noticed the younger Yami was clinging to the mans arm tightly, hanging about two feet off the ground as the executioner lifted his arm up a bit.

"Please don' hurt dem!" Yami said desperately, still not letting go of the mans arm, tears streaming down his face. He let go and fell to the ground with a 'thump', but he quickly got up and ran over to Yugi, hugging around his neck, but not very tightly. "Please...they're my friends..."

Yugi smiled over at small Yami, the Pharaoh looked a little shocked, because his son had never cared this much about anyone and the gaurds looked at eachother in confusion, pointing to the blushing older Yami and shrugging.

The Pharaoh scratched his head in confusion. "Well this is unexpected."

-----------

"So your saying that this boy saved you from someone else?" The Pharaoh asked, signalling to Yugi as they sat at the huge dining table in the main hall.

"Yup," little Yami said, smiling hapilly. He was sitting on a chair next to his father, kicking his legs and seemed to look like he'd never stop smiling. He looked over at Yugi, who was talking to Yami about something called 'cawtoons' on something called a 'tel-ee-fish-on'.

"But back to serious matters Yami, who're we going to get home, I'm starting to like this place less and less as we go along," Yugi whispered to Yami, glancing over at little Yami and the Pharaoh every now and again.

Yami sighed and shook his head, shutting his eyes."We can't go now. Even if we knew how, we have to stop Bakura."

"Oh ya..." Yugi mumbled, looking at the floor. "That Bakura, he's such a stupid, good-for-nothing, idiotic-"

"Ok, that's going to far."

Yugi jumped so much he almost fell off his chair. He stood up next to Yami and growled. It was Bakura.

"Who are you?!" The Pharaoh yelled, standing up. "How did you get in here?!"

"Oh, your gaurds took a little trip to the Shadow Realm." Bakura replied with a grin, and Yugi spoted him putting his deck into his pocket.

Little Yami looked in confusion at Bakura, before his eyes went wide. He grabbed his father's sleeve and hid behind him, pointing at him and mumbling something to him father. The Pharaoh glared at Bakura. "So you're the one who attacked my son."

"What, you mean him?" Bakura said pointing at small Yami. "Or is it him you're talking about?" He asked, pointing to the other Yami. "Doesn't make a difference, I attacked the runt ealier today, and the other in the future. So I guess my answers a yes." He finished, shrugging.

The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide as he looked from the smaller confused Yami to the older and much more angry older Yami. "Is what he says true? Are you...Yami?"

Yami drew in a deep breath and looked back at his father. There was no need for words, the Pharaoh could see the answer in his eyes. Yami shut his eyes and turned back to Bakura.

"Aww, is da ikkle Phawaoh gonna cwy?" Bakura said to Yami in a mocking, baby voice before grinning. "Pathetic."

Yami rubbed his sleeve quickly over his eyes before glaring at Bakura. "What do you want?"

"The same thing I always want, for you and your little friend to be destroyed and the Millennium Puzzle." Bakura said, glancing at Yugi and the Puzzle around his neck.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and looked back at little Yami. "Yami, do you still have that little piece of gold you found earlier?" He asked, and Yami nodded, taking it out and holding it out to him. Yugi took the piece and looked at Yami questioningly.

Yami looked at the piece, then the puzzle, then Yugi and nodded. "We are better as one."

Yugi frowned, glancing back at the Pharaoh before placing the piece in it's slot. There was a blinding glow which erupted from the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami looked sadly at his father as he began to turn once again to a spirit. Just before he dissappeared, Yugi thought he saw a tear fall.

Yugi frowned down at the puzzle, then looked up at Bakura. He cpuld make a wild guess, he may not have a normal duel, they may head for a Shadow Game, with dire concequences. "All right Bakura, name your game."

Bakura grinned at the walls of the room began to crawl with shadows as they entered the Shadow Realm. "Oh, you'll see soon enough little Yugi..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, I did it again! Ok, I don' actually know what's gonna happen in the shadow game. I have an idea, but if any of ez'd like to brainstorn, feel free to do so ^^  
Welldidjalikeit?!Huh?Didja?Didja?!  
Muhaha! please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	8. Final Conflict

** This is the final chappy guys, I hope yaz'll like it. Thankies for the reviews guys! I probably wouldn't have done this if I didn't get any ^^**

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Eight - Final Conflict **

** Bakura grinned at the walls of the room began to crawl with shadows as they entered the Shadow Realm. "Oh, you'll see soon enough little Yugi..."**

Looking around, Yugi noticed that the whole room was now the Shadow Realm, frowning when he saw the Pharaoh and little Yami were also there. Turning back towards Bakura, he closed his eyes and the Millennium Puzzle glowed. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" He called out as he was enveloped in a bright light. When it dies down, Yami Yugi stood in his place. He opened his eyes and glared at Bakura, who stood unfazed.

"Alright, the game is simple. It is a duel, but of a different sort." He snapped his fingers an d a pit opened up between them. A narrow path appeared across it, about half a metre wide or so wide. Beside them both lay two black metal chests, and in the pit, many pairs of red eyes glowed brightly. "There is a collection of weapons in each chest, you may choose three of them. The battle shall take place on the narrow path over the pit. The dark creatures below will envelop who ever falls in, and all that will remain of them will be their Millennium Item. Understand?"

Yami nodded and looked down at the open chest. There were many weapons of choice, and apart from seeing them on television, neither Yami nor Yugi knew how to use them properly. He knelt down and pulled out a few of the daggers and swords, looking them over. He was a goner, how was he supposed to win?

-----------

"It's about time." Bakura mumbled when Yami finally finished selecting what to fight with. He'd chosen a sword with an 'L' shaped handle, for reasons Bakura didn't know, and two daggers. What had taken so long? Five minutes is a long time! Well, at least to Bakura.

The two stood upon the edges of each path. After they prepared them self, Bakura withdrew a sword while Yami choose a dagger. "Any last words?" Bakura grinned.

Yami didn't reply, he just made sure he had a good balance. Bakura ran forward, strangely good at keeping his balance, but a dagger flew and struck his shoulder. He cringed, but quickly sliced forward, cutting Yami Yugi across his chest.

Little Yami, who was standing nearby and hiding behind his father, gasped as a slight pain hit him, groaning and holding his chest. They still shared pains, but because it was both Yami and Yugi, the pain was lessened.

Yami stumbled back, but quickly took out the other dagger, throwing it at Bakura, trying to keep his distance but still trying to fight. The dagger was deflected off a second blade and into the pit. Bakura through a final dagger, but it missed, so he held both swords in his hands. Withdrawing his final weapon, his sword, Yami charged forward. He was at the disadvantage, Bakura had two swords, but he wouldn't give up.

Little Yami turned into his father, trying not to see of hear the clanging of blades behind him. "Daddy I wanna go home..." He mumbled, but the Pharaoh had all his attention on the battle.

Bakura held off Yami's sideways attack with one blade. He raised the second and hit Yami across the head with the flat side. Yami stumbled sideways, trying to keep his balance, but Bakura gave him one last shove, and he fell off.

"Yami!" The Pharaoh called, causing little Yami to look up at him in confusion.

Bakura looked over at the Pharaoh and little Yami, grinning. "You didn't make much of him did you? He was just a pathetic wimp that didn't really belong anywhere. And now, the greatest power of the Millennium Items will be mine."

"Don't count of it."

"What?!" Bakura spun around and looked into the pit at the sound of Yami's voice. Yami Yugi had used the hilt of the sword to stop himself from falling and was now after pulling himself up onto the path again. He dodged Bakura's foot and kicked Bakura in the back of the knee, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, off the path, and into the darkness.

-----------

Bakura grinned as he closed his eyes. A glow surrounded him and he suddenly appeared back in the present age. _"Did that fool really think I'd put my own life in danger? I just knew the way out when he didn't."_ He thought as he stood up. "That was a single and worthless shadow game Pharaoh. There will be others, and I will claim the Millennium Puzzle for myself one day, mark my words..."

-----------

_"Yami?"_

_"Yes Yugi?"_

_"There's a portal open here....in the shadow realm... and it leads home..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Ya, but... there's a problem..."_

_"What?"_

_"You don't want me to go."_

_"Wha...?"_

Yugi looked down at little Yami and sighed. "I don't belong in your time Yami, I have to go."

"But I don't want you too!" Yami yelled, clinging to Yugi's arm. He was picked up by the Pharaoh and forced to let Yugi go. He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears, and looked at his father, who was looking at Yugi.

"We understand." He said to Yugi. "But will you do me a favour? Tell Yami I'm proud of him."

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure he knows, goodbye!" He called as he jumped into the portal in the floor, the portal closed, the shadow realm dissolved, and Yami and his father were left alone.

Yami looked at the floor for a few seconds then at his father, talking in his usually perky voice. "So, what's for dinner?"

-----------

"Yugi what are you guys laughing at?" Asked the spirit form of Yami as he emerged from the puzzle as a spirit form. Joey and Yugi had been laughing, and he'd gotton curious as to what was so funny.

Yugi jumped when he saw Yami, hiding something behind his back and grinned. "Oh nothing."

Yami raised an eyebrow and tried to see what was behind Yugi, but he simply turned away. He moved quickly around, trying to grab what ever it was. Eventually, he got it, and looked at it in horror.

That's what that clicking sound had been! "You had a camera?!" He yelled, blushing furiously. The picture he had in his hand was one of himself looked innocently up at his father. His eyes grew wide as he saw the other pictures Yugi held up, grinning. Even the one of him crying was there! "Gimmie those!" He yelled and made a grab for them, but Yugi jump away. He got up off the floor and took chase after Yugi, who was finding it hard to run as he couldn't stop laughing.

Joey was sitting on the coach, laughing as Yami and Yugi ran circles around the room, jumping on and over furniture. He reached into Yugi's bag and pulled out the same camera, holding it up he grinned. "Say cheese!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, that's it! I didn't have the heart to kill Bakura, he's a bit to cool ^^;; There was a longer storyline, but I really didn't feel up to it, maybe it I get bored. Whacha think? The endin' was a little stupid, but whacha to do, eh?  
Please review, it'd no ever day I actually FINISH a story. I can't think how to end 'Reign of Evil.' and I want to start a new story! Anyway, please review, and slán slan!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


End file.
